la demora
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Post Saison 5. Cas dort. Cas dort, et Dean ne sait pas quoi faire – un Ange ça ne roupille pas, ça ne fatigue pas, et ses mains tremblent quand il gare l'Impala sur le bord graveleux de la route. Peut-être qu'il est en train de mourir, panique-t-il un peu en coupant le moteur, et Dean songe avec fatalisme que ce serait bien le genre de truc capable de lui arriver.


_la demora_, du portugais "latence"

Donc... Tentative d'entrée chez SPN. Hellow :)  
En espérant pas avoir tapé trop à côté de ce qui se fait dans le coin, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rating** - T  
**Genres** - Angst, Family, Friendship, presque pre-slash ?  
**Disclaimer** - Eric Kripke  
**Synopsis** - Post Saison 5. Cas dort. Cas _dort_, et Dean ne sait pas quoi faire – un Ange ça ne roupille pas, ça ne fatigue pas, et ses mains tremblent quand il gare l'Impala sur le bord graveleux de la route. _Peut-être qu'il est en train de mourir_, panique-t-il un peu en coupant le moteur, et les deux mains sur le volant Dean songe avec un fatalisme trop coutumier que ce serait bien le genre de truc capable de lui arriver.

**Notes **- En remerciant Asuka Tanku pour sa Beta-lecture :3

* * *

**la demora**

* * *

Nobody deserves to be lonely  
No one should be left alone  
Because time doesn't wait it will probably accelerate  
As the days and the months and the years go by

– Bob Mould, _Circles_

* * *

Ça tient deux mois et Lisa a la sympathie de paraître étonnée.

Dean fourre ses sacs dans le coffre de l'Impala avec moins de regrets qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les vieilles cassettes de son paternel sont étalées sur le siège passager avec leurs bandes vétustes et leurs étiquettes décollées, Metallica sur AC/DC et Led Zeppelin totalement noyé ; c'est août, alors les fenêtres sont toutes baissées et la veste de John abandonnée sans regrets sur la plage arrière.

Il ne saurait pas dire quand ça a commencé, et peut-être que ça ne l'a simplement jamais quitté ; les toujours si ironiques _happy hunting_, Bobby qui reste désespérément en retrait et évite ses appels, se montre toujours trop vague et Cas, Crowley, _hell_, même les wendigos dans la forêt, et de plus en plus, il se trouve à penser qu'ici, cette vie, ce n'était peut-être finalement pas un rêve si torride.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et retient Ben par les épaules depuis le perron ombragé de sa maison. Les adieux sont déjà faits depuis la vieille et Dean ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait ajouter il a l'impression de les avoir déçus, d'avoir manqué à sa promesse à Sam de vivre une vie heureuse, mais là, ici, ce n'est plus _lui_.

* * *

Dean navigue entre les vieilles cassettes de son père, pas plus d'une heure après être parti. L'Impala ronronne et il y a encore une vague odeur de renfermé dans l'habitacle malgré les fenêtres grandes ouvertes et l'air qui s'engouffre sans fin à l'intérieur.

La caisse est posée sur le siège passager et gérer le choix de la chanson tout en conduisant est un peu compliqué, alors Dean râle, râle après Sam qui n'est plus là et il n'y a même pas Cas assis en tailleur sur le siège arrière pour faire une remarque bête ; l'Impala est juste vide.

Et Dean réalise finalement que maintenant, il est seul.

* * *

C'est Led Zeppelin qui l'accompagne jusqu'en Californie, puis ACDC lorsqu'il remonte le long de la côte Ouest vers l'état de Washington. Il ne sait pas vraiment où aller, et bien que les journaux locaux de plusieurs villes du coin présentent quelques pistes intéressantes, Dean continue de rouler du levé jusqu'au couché du soleil sans jamais faire plus de deux ou trois pauses par jour lorsqu'il n'est pas sur un job.

_Happy hunting_, disaient-ils tous.

_Happy slaughtering_, pense-t-il sombrement en salant puis en brûlant la tombe d'un macchabée.

* * *

Juillet est brûlant dans le Colorado quand Dean croise un premier signe de guerre civile.

Il est tombé sur le corps désarticulé d'une ado hier, brune, pâle, ses lèvres encore violacée d'un gloss enfantin, bien évidemment morte - mais ce qu'il a vu en croyant enquêter sur une histoire de règlement de comptes vampirique, c'est bien l'ombre calcinée de deux grandes ailes.

_Un Ange. _

Il ne sait pas très bien si c'est le fait qu'elle soit jeune ou si c'est parce que c'est une fille, mais il repense immédiatement à Cas, Cas engoncé dans le corps de la fille de Jimmy Novak avec son regard plat, vide, et la gamine qui tend fatalement son bras vers les démons – _Je suis un Ange du Seigneur. _

Le Ciel doit être dans un état lamentable et franchement, il se demande encore pourquoi ça l'inquiète.

* * *

Pas trois jours plus tard, un téléphone dans les mains et le numéro de Bobby sous ses yeux dans le répertoire, Dean se demande si c'est une bonne idée d'essayer. Quand le vieil ours lui répond - s'il décroche son putain de téléphone - c'est toujours pour être vague, froid, _loin. _Et il hésite à tenter le coup, en sachant que ça risque de sonner occupé et qu'il ira jusqu'au répondeur. Juste au-dessus du nom de Bobby figure celui de Cas, et Dean a essayé une fois pour tomber sur un charmant _le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué_ – et un peu plus bas, il y a le numéro de Lisa, et encore en dessous celui de Sammy.

Ça sonne une fois, deux fois, et Dean jette le portable à travers la chambre

La nuit tombe au dehors et les ouvertures sont toutes salées sans quelqu'un d'autre avec lui pour surveiller ses arrières, Dean préfère ne pas prendre de risque, même si avec les gravures de Cas dans ses côtes le risque est minime – mais il est un Winchester, et qu'attirer les ennuis même planqué ça fait partie de son répertoire.

La pièce est silencieuse et il est allongé sur le dos, encore tout habillé il n'y a plus aucun autre son que celui de sa respiration, à peine lente malgré son immobilisme. L'Impala est garée dehors, à deux pas de la porte, et Dean a désespérément envie de reprendre la route pour oublier son putain de répertoire et Bobby qui l'ignore, comme si ça allait soudain rendre sa vie rose et joyeuse, remplie de papillons et de filets soyeux là où il y avait shotguns et Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse pas trois mois auparavant.

Les paroles de Famine le hantent encore, chantent avec dédain _tu es déjà mort à l'intérieur, Dean._

Pourtant, là, il se sent douloureusement vivant.

* * *

Dean est toujours dans le Colorado.

Quoiqu'il se soit passé ici, ça pue le règlement de comptes angélique – et Cas. Il faut qu'il le trouve, parce que l'Ange pourra lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, _comment_ ça se passe même, et Dean a besoin de savoir.

C'est lui qui détient la clé que tout le monde cherche, après tout.

* * *

C'est par une brunette trop grande qu'il surnomme immédiatement Goliath que Dean l'apprend - Cas est redescendu sur Terre et Raphaël l'y a suivi, accompagné des éternels des sbires en smoking armés de pics à glace.

Parce qu'utiliser des flingues c'est trop vieillot, hein, _évidemment_.

Quoique Dean ne nie pas vraiment l'utilité de ces machins brillants que les Anges appellent des épées et qu'ils sortent de leurs manches comme des baguettes magiques – Sam avait tenu à étudier celle de Cas, à un moment, avant que celui-ci ne refuse poliment. C'était, comment dire, peut-être _trop_ intime ?

Dean n'aura jamais eu le temps de savoir, mais celle de Gabriel est soigneusement déposée dans le coffre de l'Impala avec tout un tas de trucs auxquels il refuse de penser, la suite d'années et d'années d'une collecte de tout un bric-à-brac louche dont ils auraient parfois aimé pouvoir se passer – pourtant, c'est un genre de marchandise que personne n'est jamais venu leur réclamer.

Ça avait posé question à Sam, que personne ne vienne chercher les « restes » de Gabriel – autant son corps que ses affaires, le porno et l'épée, même un héritage si ridicule qui signifie pourtant tellement aux yeux d'un_ frère_.

« Ils s'en foutent totalement », avait-il répliqué, narquois et probablement trop hautain mais Cas n'était pas avec eux, donc… Et puis, plus bas, il avait ajouté : « Personne viendra, Sam. C'était qu'un lâche et un planqué pour eux. Gabitch qui s'est barré du Ciel, alors personne viendra. »

Et juste pour une petite fois, Dean aurait aimé que les Anges lui donnent tort.

* * *

Une nuit dans le Dakota du Sud, il rêve de Sam en regardant les étoiles.

La bouteille de bière entre ses doigts est tiède et sans bulles quand il se réveille, son corps endolori d'une nuit à la dure sur le capot de l'Impala le soleil se lève au loin et Dean boit une gorgée, encore perdu dans les dernières secondes de son joli rêve.

Sammy était vivant.

* * *

Août touche à sa fin et les routes sont toutes poussiéreuses, quand Dean le retrouve.

Il est immuable dans son imper beige, avec sa tête penchée sur le côté comme une bestiole essayant désespérément de comprendre ; sa cravate est toujours aussi mal mise et il y a un millier d'interrogations dans ses yeux bleus - Castiel n'a pas changé.

« Bonjour, Dean. »

Le ton est toujours un peu placide, un peu ailleurs mais jamais vraiment rêveur.

« Hey, Cas », répond-t-il en forçant un sourire.

L'Ange imite son sourire et il a l'air un peu perdu.

Les rêves ne commencent pas longtemps après ça.

* * *

Dean ne remarque rien, au début.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à chasser dans le Montana et Castiel observe en silence les nuages poursuivre leur course immuable dans le ciel. L'herbe est haute, l'air un peu moins chaud que dans le Colorado et sa tête toujours inclinée sur la gauche comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'encore imperceptible dans la façon dont le ciel se dessinait sous ses yeux.

Dean lui a fait enlever son imper, sa veste, remonter les manches de sa chemise, et quand Cas lui demande ce à quoi ça va bien pouvoir servir puisqu'il ne ressent pas la chaleur, il ne trouve rien de mieux à répondre que _Jimmy, Cas. Il doit avoir chaud._

« Hey Cas, l'appelle-t-il depuis l'ombre d'un grand arbre sous lequel il a garé l'Impala pour la garder au frais.

Il a l'impression d'avoir un enfant avec lui, et à la manière dont Castiel s'étonne de tout, même des choses les plus – les plus _bêtes_, comme la couleur du ciel, la forme des nuages et même les herbes trop hautes qui jaunissent déjà à l'approche de l'automne.

- Dean ? Fait-il en s'approchant.

Il a l'air étrangement fatigué et tandis qu'il marche jusqu'à l'Impala, Cas se met à tituber et ça rappelle à Dean la façon dont Sammy dormait à moitié debout lorsque enfants John les conduisait de motels en motels.

- Quoi, t'as réussi à vider un débit de boisson en moins d'un clignement de paupières parce que là, tu –

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire davantage que Castiel s'effondre, se rattrape maladroitement sur le capot de l'Impala, jambes tremblantes et tout le tralala – et tout d'un coup Cas est de nouveau sur pied, bien droit, complètement raide même, et –

- Wow wow, c'était quoi ça ? S'alarme Dean,

- Je ne sais pas, lui répond l'Ange.

Perplexe, il observe ses mains, les lignes dans ses paumes comme si la réponse allait soudain s'y inscrire mais rien ne vient ; finalement, ses grands yeux bleus se lèvent vers Dean qui n'y comprend rien, merde, _est-ce que c'est grave ? _

_Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?_

- Il semblerait que je sois… Sujet à la fatigue, suppose Cas en prenant soin de s'asseoir au milieu des herbes hautes, adossé au pare-choc de l'Impala.

Il baille, s'en étonne, et Dean reste figé par la surprise.

- Les Anges ne dorment pas, articule-t-il finalement.

- Non, confirme Cas.

Dean n'ose pas faire un geste, puis finit par se glisser à côté de Castiel en silence.

- Est-ce que c'est – enfin, grave ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Et il n'y a rien de plus à en dire.

* * *

C'est Septembre mais il fait encore chaud et l'habitacle de l'Impala est invivable, même toutes fenêtres ouvertes et lunettes de soleil sur le nez ; ils se sont arrêtés sur le bord d'une route, pas loin d'un camping avec une source d'eau potable. L'épisode de Cas date d'il y a plus de trois semaines et c'est presque oublié, la façon dont il a soudain faibli pour presque s'effondrer sur le capot de la voiture – ça n'est pas arrivé de nouveau, alors, comme Dean le pense c'est peut-être simplement un signe que Cas est en train de « tomber », _encore_, à cause de lui, et que tout chasseur qu'il est ça n'empêchera jamais le reste du monde de se jeter sous un train pour lui.

« Je ne comprends pas complètement les tenants et les aboutissants de cet acte, Dean.

Et il dit son nom, encore, à chaque putain de phrase, comme si c'était un titre et Dean finit par prendre le pli, et _merde_, ça lui avait manqué.

- L'intérêt n'est pas de piger, Cas, c'est d'agir, l'informe-t-il en remplissant le jerrican d'eau.

- Je ne saisis pas, lui répond l'Ange en baissant les yeux sur sa chemise trempée.

Il y a trois, quatre, peut-être cinq tâches larges comme une paume éparpillées sur toute sa tenue et l'humidité rend sa chemise aussi collante que transparente – et Castiel le regarde sans comprendre, ses doigts détachant le tissu humide de son corps, interrogateur.

Balancer de l'eau sur Cas n'est pas aussi fun qu'avec Sam.

- Essaie, lui lance Dean sans réfléchir.

Il remplit le second jerrycan, regarde l'eau noyer peu à peu le chapelet.

- Je n'ai pas de réponse, Dean, admet-il.

- Moi non plus, Cas.

_Moi non plus._

* * *

Ses doigts pianotent nerveusement Metallica sur le volant et allumer la radio le démange.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait de Raphy, en fait ? » Ose-t-il finalement demander à son nouveau partenaire de chasse.

Ils roulent de nuit, parce que les températures sont plus supportables, Cas sur le siège passager et Dean, sempiternel conducteur pourtant encore trop humain qui s'arrête souvent, abandonne et dort pour ne plus rêver de rien.

Cas ne répond pas, alors Dean insiste sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Tu sais, _la familia_, tout ça. Protéger ses arrières.

Toujours aucune réponse et Dean sent que sa question pèse, se maudit de l'avoir posée et finit par se tourner vers l'Ange qui reste totalement silencieux.

Et pour cause : Castiel dort.

* * *

Lucifer se tient seul au milieu d'un désert.

Tout semble bleu, glacé, froid, gelé, et ce ne sont pas des grains de sable mais des milliers de minuscules glaçons qui roulent les uns contre les autres dans cet horizon d'un violet sans fin. Le Diable exhale, et même son souffle ne parvient pas à former un semblant de buée dans les airs son frère se tient enfoncé jusqu'aux genoux dans le désert glacé de la cage, et Castiel peut tout entendre, du plus trivial au plus pragmatique tandis que la prison de l'Archange se referme autour de lui.

Lucifer se tient seul au milieu d'un désert, et il pense.

* * *

Cas dort.

Cas _dort_, et Dean ne sait pas quoi faire – un Ange ça ne roupille pas, ça ne fatigue pas, et ses mains tremblent quand il gare l'Impala sur le bord graveleux de la route. _Peut-être qu'il est en train de mourir_, panique-t-il un peu en coupant le moteur, et les deux mains sur le volant Dean songe avec un fatalisme trop coutumier que ce serait bien le genre de truc capable de lui arriver.

* * *

_Peut-être_, songe l'Étoile du matin en revoyant le soldat dans le cendrier et les initiales gravées par deux gamins au dos des sièges avant. C'est vague, ça sent l'herbe au printemps, le cuir et l'énervement des Winchesters coincés là pendant l'un des jobs de leur père ; les vitres sont un peu baissées et Dean n'a que cette idée là en tête depuis qu'il a vu les initiales de leur père dans la bague.

Il l'a récupérée discrètement et la montre à Sammy quand John n'est pas là. Il lui parle avec un air très inspiré de comment Papa et Maman s'aimaient, de comment était Maman et que la bague, là, c'était celle de leur mariage – un jour très important.

« C'est précieux, Sammy. Je te la laisserais peut-être l'avoir quand tu seras assez grand », ajoute le Dean de huit ans en regardant l'anneau d'argent à la lumière.

Sam est allongé sur la banquette arrière à côté de lui, tête posée sur un gros sac contenant leurs affaires et écoute son frère lui raconter la bague, la lumière, les mots gravés et leurs parents en silence.

Il fait beau dehors et la lumière passe à travers les vitres entrouvertes pleines de traces de doigts et de dessins faits tard le soir pendant que l'Impala avalait des kilomètres de route entre deux villes. Lucifer sait qu'il y a des legos, des blocs rectangulaires, trois rouges, un bleu et deux jaunes dans l'aération et que c'est Dean qui les y a mis pour jouer, et qu'à cause d'eux la voiture émet un bruit tout à fait unique qu'elle a encore. Il sait aussi toutes les heures de route, de jour, de nuit, dans la neige ou sous le soleil trop brûlant d'Arizona ; les longues planques devant des maisons suspectes et la gorgée de café renversée sur le cuir des sièges avant, Sam qui a ramené un bac entier de cassettes pour le vieux lecteur de l'Impala ; il sait aussi que dans la boîte à gants il y a toujours le pistolet préféré de John que Dean s'est approprié ainsi qu'une armée de téléphones portables aux cartes prépayées ; il sait combien cette voiture a autant été leur maison qu'un point fixe dans leur univers et qu'il y a trop de choses qui y sont attachées pour qu'il puisse les ignorer, parce que Dean, _Dean est absolument partout_ avec ses chansons, ses blessures, ses larmes, ses colères et ses réflexions parfois tellement stupides que Lucifer ne trouve pas la force d'armer un énième coup de poing.

Il recule, un pas puis deux, et se laisse tomber en songeant que Dean n'est qu'une copie carbone de Michael qui aura réussi là où son frère avait échoué ; les coups ont autant été pour sa colère que sa jalousie, pourquoi Michael ne pouvait-il pas être capable d'autant de choses que cet humain, pourquoi c'était toujours lui, Lucifer, qu'on dénigrait systématiquement quand son seul crime était simplement de trop aimer ?

_Peut-être que je peux faire ça mieux_, songe-t-il en laissant Sam les jeter dans la cage.

Michael est là, aussi. L'âme de son hôte a été radiée du corps frêle d'Adam auquel Sam aura à peine appris à tirer et qui aura fini bouffé par des goules, avant d'être sauvé du Ciel par Zachariah. L'hypothétique demi-frère, le caprice de leur père qui voulait un fils différent des deux aînés et de leurs personnalités si explosives – _Gabriel_.

L'étoile du Matin se laisse tomber en silence.

* * *

Le corps de Jimmy est allongé sur le siège passager de l'Impala quand Castiel ouvre les yeux. Son imper est posé sur lui comme une couverture de fortune, remonté sur ses épaules et jusqu'à son menton ; l'aération crache de l'air chaud et il se demande un moment si Dean sait qu'un Ange ne ressent pas la sensation qu'il appelle le froid.

Il fait nuit, les phares sont allumés et les lignes de la route défilent dans le ronronnement serein du moteur.

« Tu partages avec la classe ? » Lui lance Dean après une minute ou deux.

Cas reste enfoncé dans son siège et on l'entend inspirer avant de finalement raconter.

Il ne sait pas vraiment par quel morceau commencer, mais Dean ne s'en soucie pas ; le fil décousu des rêves biaisés de l'Ange qui dort dans sa voiture n'a pas l'air de le gêner et plusieurs fois Cas se demande ce que le chasseur peut bien trouver à ces récits un peu morbides.

« La dernière chose que Sam a vue, dit-il simplement, ses yeux rivés sur l'horizon sombre de la route.

- Lucifer en train de me –

- Non, le coupe-t-il, un peu plus tôt.

- _Oh_, fait Dean. Satan qui te fait exploser comme un pot de ketchup trop plein et qui – il fait un geste du poignet – Bobby ?

- Oui, ça », acquiesce-t-il.

Ils restent silencieux un long moment après ça.

Castiel a conscience de ne pas savoir raconter ses rêves avec l'exactitude que Dean souhaiterait entendre et il aimerait sincèrement pouvoir faire mieux, mais ne sait pas comment ; le mensonge ne lui est pas inconnu et même si dans la bouche de Dean ça paraît des milliers de fois plus simple, il n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre – c'est d'un frère dont on parle, et même si l'Étoile du matin est le seul point de vue disponible Castiel refuse d'occulter ou d'embellir certains points.

« Hey, Cas », lance Dean en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide.

Il se tourne vers lui, observe les ombres sur son profil il a l'air moins fatigué qu'à leurs retrouvailles.

« Tu crois que Sam – tu crois qu'il sait que vous êtes vivants ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, admet-il en laissant son manteau tomber sur ses genoux.

La route n'est éclairée que par les phares blancs de l'impala et les doigts de Dean pianotent une mélodie sur le volant.

- Quoi, tu vois les souvenirs de Lucy dans tes rêves et t'es pas foutu de savoir ce que Sam pense ? S'agace-t-il. C'est son putain d'hôte, Cas, tu devrais –

- C'est aussi mon frère, Dean.

Il ne s'énerve que peu et c'est une chose que l'aîné des Winchester lui reproche sans doute. Chez les Hommes, la colère est quelque chose qui se provoque facilement, comme un incendie dans une forêt asséchée par le soleil – Castiel sait aussi que c'est un péché dont il croyait son frère rempli et que ces rêves lui auront donné tort.

- Et il ne me laisse pas voir grand-chose, ajoute-t-il.

- Génial, souffle Dean, totalement rempli d'amertume.

Ses pensées ne sont qu'un mélange compliqué de haine envers lui-même, de tristesse et de colère c'est douloureusement _vivant_ et totalement effrayant pour un ange qui ne connaissait pas plus la curiosité que le doute un an auparavant.

Cas ne sait pas comment agir autour de tout ça, et les rêves que lui envoie son frère sont parfois tout aussi difficiles à déchiffrer ; il y a trop d'amour, trop d'envie et c'est quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas encore complètement, l'envie, car on lui a toujours dit qu'un ange ça n'avait pas plus d'aspirations que de désirs - pourtant sa loyauté pour les Winchester est une preuve indéniable du contraire qu'il n'arrive pas à interpréter. La dévotion qu'il décèle chez Lucifer à l'égard de leur Père et de Sam y ressemble un peu, douloureuse dans son intensité, et Castiel a du mal à trouver des mots d'Homme pour expliquer ses rêves.

- Il y a – Il pensait à Gabriel, dit-il enfin.

Dean lui jette un autre coup d'œil, plus curieux que colérique et Cas trouve que c'est un début encourageant – peut-être qu'il peut réussir à s'expliquer sans faire d'erreur trop massive.

- Au fait de l'avoir tué, clarifie-t-il.

La remarque fait un peu sourire Dean qui se rappelle la note que Gabitch – okay, le surnom est facile mais avec un message d'adieu pareil, l'archange ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Sérieux, un film porno ?

La jaquette du DVD est encore dans le coffre, avec les affaires de Sam.

- Et quoi, Grand méchant Satan regrette d'avoir tué son petit frère adoré ?

- Oui.

Dean manque de heurter brutalement la pédale de frein et reste interdit.

- Et on est sûrs que tes rêves ne sont pas un genre de technique louche à la Matrix ?

- Je ne connais aucun Matrix, s'étonne Castiel avant de répondre par la négative. Lucifer est puissant mais la cage ne lui permet pas de communiquer directement avec le monde extérieur, ou trop peu pour que nous puissions en percevoir quelque chose. Quoiqu'il essaie de me dire, c'était là _avant_.

- Comme si c'était latent ?

Cas n'a pas de meilleur mot en tête pour illustrer l'idée – il acquiesce et sent Dean devenir davantage suspicieux à l'égard de l'Étoile du matin.

- Et t'as pas un copain à plumes qui peut passer voir si c'est pas – tu sais, _dangereux_ ?

- Joshua n'a rien entendu de la part de Dieu à ce sujet.

- Quoi, maintenant le grand Manitou tient à nous aider ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit », corrige tranquillement Castiel.

Les mots lui rappellent leur dernière conversation avant son retour au Ciel, lorsque Dean s'était mis tellement en colère face au résultat macabre de l'Apocalypse avortée.

_Tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'est mon frère au fond d'un trou !_

« Quoi alors ? Dieu n'en dit rien, donc testé et approuvé et on t'envoie un paquet de rêves bizarres ? »

Cas reste silencieux.

Maintenant serait un bon moment pour partir. C'est toujours l'anarchie la plus totale là-haut et Raphaël va sans doute chercher à rouvrir la cage pour en faire émerger Michael ; Dean est le dernier détenteur de la clé et ne laissera personne l'avoir, certes, mais Castiel sait les siens particulièrement dévoués à la dernière figure d'autorité restée après le départ de Dieu - pourtant il n'arrive pas à trouver la force de disparaître sans un mot quand l'aération continue de souffler de l'air chaud dans l'Impala encore glacée.

* * *

La Cage n'est pas aussi exiguë que Michael l'a fait croire à leurs frères et sœurs, et à quatre ils y sont relativement à l'aise lorsque l'animosité des murs ne décide pas de s'amuser avec eux. Les cauchemars sont aussi psychiques que physiques et autant Adam que Sam sont recroquevillés pour épargner à leurs âmes les attaques trop violentes de la prison.

Lucifer est un peu plus amer et raconte ses premiers jours d'existence à Sammy pour les distraire tous les deux, lui explique avec les mots les plus précis possibles ce que pouvait être le monde avant _eux_ et a le sentiment d'échouer plus que de réussir. _Et tes ailes ?_ Demande à un moment son vaisseau et il se trouve bien incapable de décrire correctement ce qu'elles sont autrement que par des termes vagues qui sont à ses yeux des notions totalement vides. _De l'énergie. Un genre de chaos organisé_, et il hausse les épaules. Il sait que Castiel va commencer à entrevoir des choses, au bout d'un moment. Lucifer ne sait simplement pas comment ou par quel intermédiaire cela va se manifester, mais en ramenant l'ange à la vie une première fois puis une seconde, et enfin une troisième avant de retomber dans ce foutu trou – disons qu'il s'était décidé à laisser une boîte de Pandore quelque part.

Peut-être que son petit frère rêve, et ça ne l'étonnerait pas beaucoup – c'était Gabriel qui avait trouvé Castiel, petit et encore boursouflé de ce que les humains appellent des plumes mais qu'eux connaissent sous un autre nom et d'autres formes; sa Grâce était encore petite mais lumineuse et il était le dernier ange de la Création.

« Lucy ! »

Gabriel l'avait appelé, et c'était tout juste avant qu'il ne soit enfermé par Michael que son frère lui avait montré Castiel.

Lucifer s'en souvient encore, et il finit par le raconter à Sam comment vieux et porteurs de l'ancienne sagesse des premiers créés par Père – peut-être pas autant que Michael, mais plus que Raphaël – ils avaient parcouru ensemble les premiers matins du monde. L'aube était orange et une mer s'échouait en silence sur la plage blanche d'une île, car à ce moment-là Dieu n'avait pas encore créé les animaux ou les sons, et simplement distillé une idée de mouvement ; rien n'était encore en action et ils foulaient les prémices de l'Australie sans le savoir. Puis ils attendirent en silence que la Création poursuive ses miracles, mais aucun autre Archange ne naquit après Raphaël. Ils restèrent longtemps quatre, baignés par la lumière divine de Père qui continuait inlassablement son ouvrage et inventa finalement les bruits et d'autres formes de vie ; le Paradis se peupla vite et la vie était simple.

Finalement, Dieu créa les Hommes et le caprice de l'Étoile du Matin les emmena vers un destin tragique que Joshua avait su prédire mais pas prévenir Gabriel hésita un temps et Lucifer le vit vaciller avant de finalement s'enfuir.

Lucifer raconte à Sam les brumes du Ciel, les anges un peu partout et finalement le départ de Père avec un dernier ordre fratricide pour Michael ; il raconte Gabriel désemparé et la Grâce minuscule de Castiel qui vient d'apparaître, une conscience neuve dans un monde où les Anges ne devaient être que les outils d'un monde abandonné par un père déjà absent. Il évoque la cage sans aucune prudence en estimant qu'être lucide n'est pas mieux, mais pas plus mal ; s'imaginer ailleurs est simple quand Michael décide de s'occuper en torturant les âmes de leurs réceptacles, et Lucifer s'étonne de vouloir protéger Sam – une connexion ancienne les lie et l'attente du bon hôte l'a rendu tellement extatique pendant tous ces millénaires qu'il n'arrive simplement pas à lâcher prise.

Il n'a jamais menti, et Sammy en est surpris – il y a plus qu'une histoire d'hôte et d'Apocalypse derrière tout ça, quelque chose de différent et d'un peu irréel, l'idée qu'ils soient la paire parfaite et que l'un sans l'autre ils ne soient pas _complets_ ; Lucifer ne saurait pas l'expliquer avec des mots et n'est même pas sûr que ce soit bien là, pourtant il protège Sammy de la furie de son grand frère du mieux qu'il peut et sans jamais répondre à ses _pourquoi_ incessants.

* * *

Dean trouve que le plafond de la chambre est étrange.

Il a allongé Cas dans un lit et s'est jeté sur l'autre, sac ouvert et ordinateur allumé sans trouver quoique ce soit digne d'intérêt. Pas de trucs étranges, pas de job – même pas l'ombre d'un début d'épidémie bizarre ou de disparitions suspectes. Nada.

L'Amérique respire en silence.

Un bruissement le sort de ses pensées et quand il pose les yeux sur sa droite, Castiel est réveillé et assis d'une façon un peu trop raide sur son lit pour ne rien avoir vu d'étrange, mais Dean ne sent pas d'humeur à écouter les énigmes de Lucifer - à quoi ça sert, de toute façon ? Sam est toujours coincé dans un trou et les paroles de Famine tournent inlassablement dans sa tête depuis quelques jours, ce ton de petit vieux désagréable qui sonne comme des ongles crissant sur un tableau noir, qui lui répète _tu es vide à l'intérieur. _Mais sérieusement, il préfère l'explication qu'il a donnée à Cas – _je ne me restreins pas, dès que je veux un truc je ne fais que tendre la main, donc… _

Quelque part c'est plus facile que d'avouer qu'il n'y a rien.

Ce creux est là, à l'intérieur, et tout est tapissé d'un vide profond que la nourriture, le sexe ou l'alcool ne rempliront jamais.

* * *

« Dean. »

Ses yeux se sont reportés sur le plafond.

Quelqu'un a peint un ciel bleu et des nuages – Dean ferme les yeux et s'imagine voler. Cas vient déposer son imper sur lui en pensant peut-être qu'il dort et retourne s'asseoir en silence sur l'autre lit. Les lumières s'éteignent toutes et un courant d'air lui apprend qu'il est seul dans la chambre avec un impair encore chaud sur le dos - pourtant il crève de froid.

Sam lui manque.

* * *

Castiel n'a jamais vraiment abandonné la recherche de Dieu, malgré les paroles de Joshua.

Entendre leur Père et discuter avec lui sont deux choses qu'il trouve très différentes. Il n'a pas la prétention de réussir à Lui faire entendre raison et ce n'est plus une question de vie ou de mort mais Cas n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. Il visite rarement le monde des Hommes depuis l'Apocalypse mais ses yeux sautent d'un point à un autre à Sa recherche, comme si soudain son Père allait se manifester, lui dire merci, agir, _un truc_ comme dirait Dean.

Ses rêves de Lucifer durent depuis quatre mois déjà et ça fait au moins autant de temps qu'il a cessé toute recherche ; comprendre son aîné lui paraît plus utile que la recherche d'un père absent qui ne soucie de ses enfants qu'à leur disparition. Lucifer est présent, violemment même, et hante ses pensées même lorsqu'il est éveillé – Castiel ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

L'Étoile du Matin lui aura appris de nombreuses choses qu'il n'a pas encore partagées avec Dean et qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire entendre. Aux yeux du chasseur, Lucifer est cruel, sans pitié, _Satan sans cœur sors en ville_ et c'est aussi le meurtrier de son petit frère.

La réalité est un peu différente, quand on entend les souvenirs, les mots et les sensations tout est brut, glacé et pourtant le fond de vérité fait grimacer.

Castiel a une notion particulière de l'idée de vaisseau, d'hôte ; Jimmy Novak lui aura toujours paru être l'homme le plus brave qu'il ait rencontré pour son sacrifice et lui-même se considère encore chanceux d'avoir obtenu une permission si symboliquement lourde. Pour Lucifer, ce n'est pas exactement identique, il y une idée de soulagement – et c'est écrasant. Il a attendu Sam toute sa vie et le tremblement qui a secoué la Cage à la naissance de Samuel Winchester un 2 Mai 1983 faisait encore frissonner Cas rien qu'à l'idée.

C'est un genre de choses qu'il ne pensait jamais expérimenter et la profondeur de l'expérience le laisse sans voix. Lucifer s'était une fois demandé pourquoi Michael rejetait sa fureur sur l'humain Adam Miligan plutôt que sur lui, ou Sam - peut-être qu'au fond Michael avait vraiment voulu Dean, comme lui avait attendu Sammy. Castiel sait, maintenant, à quel point porter le mauvais hôte est irritant. Lucifer lui a montré, et il a vu Nick, un homme torturé, en colère - un réceptacle correct mais pas encore assez pour contenir la Grâce du Diable. Nick était comme une paire de chaussures trop petites ; alors, Castiel comme Lucifer n'ont de cesse de penser depuis que Michael vit cela à l'identique. Adam ne devait être qu'une solution provisoire et ils savent tous que le demi-frère oublié n'était pas à la mesure de l'aîné ; donc peut-être. Peut-être que Michael avait vraiment _voulu_ Dean Winchester ; peut-être qu'il était jaloux de Lucifer et qu'il avait toujours été.

Les souvenirs morcelés qu'il a gagné des premiers jours de la Terre disent à Castiel ce qu'il veut entendre et il se demande si un début d'explication ne gît pas là, _tu as toujours ce que tu veux, Luce. A force tu vas devenir capricieux et je vais me faire sermonner._

Le Ciel était plus bleu à cette époque.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveille, Dean a encore l'imper de Cas sur les épaules et la pénombre lui rappelle l'espace d'une seconde la chambre de Lisa – mais il n'y a pas son parfum, pas la chaleur de ses bras et des draps enroulés autour d'eux, juste le manteau de Castiel qui n'est plus aussi chaud.

Il y a toujours les nuages peints au plafond et les souvenirs de Lisa affluent.

Dean avait voulu lui cacher la marque sur son épaule, parce qu'il n'avait pas tenu à voir sa réaction. Elle se serait inquiétée, sans doute, et aurait posé des questions – et lui expliquer l'Enfer et Cas, c'était pas quelque chose que Dean tenait à faire. Au final, elle n'avait pas su grand-chose et vraiment, c'était pas plus mal – comment on peut vivre avec des gamins dans un monde pareil ? Parfois, Dean se demande si Sam aurait vraiment pu, avec Jess, avec ses études, avec le monde tout entier sans jamais péter un plomb et devenir comme feu leur père.

_Sam._

* * *

Cas continue de rêver de Lucifer, de Sam et même parfois de Gabriel.

Dean lui a montré le DVD où l'Archange leur explique les bagues, la _Casa Erotica_ – et ça rappelle à Castiel la nuit où Dean l'a emmené dans un de ces établissements où les Hommes se procurent du plaisir moyennant finance, les paroles de Dean lorsqu'il a fait fuir la fille, _toute cette industrie marche grâce à des pères absents, mec ! _et son rire qui emplissait la ruelle, l'aveu chuchoté à mi-mots dans l'Impala, _ça faisait perpète que je m'étais pas autant marré… Et Sam n'est pas là._

Et Cas pense, c'est comme si Dean se considérait indigne d'être heureux en leur absence.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas… Conseillé, lui répond Cas.

- Oh allez. C'est intime, c'est ça ? »

Il doit en être à sa quatrième bière et l'idée de voir des ailes l'intrigue.

« Non »

Dean le regarde fixement, espérant que l'Ange comprenne où il voulait en venir – pourtant à part ces grands yeux trop bleus qui soutiennent son regard, il n'obtient rien de plus qu'un simple non et puis finalement des battements de cil un peu trop rapides.

« Oh. Je devais comprendre quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chasseur lui répond d'un sourire disant presque _oui, merci de souligner l'évidence, Cas _mais l'Ange n'ajoute pas un mot.

Et pendant un long moment, il n'y a plus rien d'autre que le bruissement du vent dans les dernières feuilles encore accrochées aux arbres.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, flanche-t-il finalement sur les premières notes d'Iron Man.

Il doit bien y avoir quatre jours qu'ils ont quitté le Montana, et Dean ne tenait pas à dormir dans un motel cette nuit – donc, une nuit dehors. En écoutant Black Sabbath au milieu de nulle part, parce que Black Sabbath, voilà, bien que le son soit étouffé par les portes fermées et le volume trop bas pour que la musique fasse plus d'effet qu'un ronronnement un peu lointain – Dean marmonne quelques paroles de temps en temps, et Castiel est assis sur le capot à sa droite en silence.

Il fait froid, mais pas encore assez pour dire que c'est l'hiver, et le chasseur a déjà des milliers d'autres pensées en tête quand l'Ange lui répond enfin.

- De quoi ?

Cas se tourne vers lui, comme agacé par le fait que Dean ne l'ait pas suivi dans sa réflexion.

- Hey mec, tout le monde ne lit pas dans les pensées, réplique-t-il. Fais un effort pour moi, tu veux ?

- J'essaie, lui répond l'Ange, sa tête inclinée et ses grands yeux remplis de son éternelle sincérité.

Les rêves durent depuis trop longtemps pour qu'ils en parlent encore, et pourtant c'est l'unique chose à laquelle Dean pense quand il voit ces yeux, comme si tout au fond il allait pouvoir apercevoir Sammy lui faisant de larges signes, lui gueulant _Viens me chercher bordel ! _

Sauf qu'il ne peut pas vraiment.

* * *

Castiel ouvre lentement les yeux.

L'Impala est silencieuse, arrêtée sur le bord glacé d'une route, cachée à l'ombre de grands arbres sans feuilles. Il n'y a que le silence sans fin de l'habitacle délaissé par Dean et le morceau de ciel qu'il aperçoit depuis l'arrière de la voiture où il est allongé.

Les souvenirs diffus de son rêve le laissent songeur.

Castiel ignore encore pourquoi Lucifer l'a ramené par trois fois, et la boîte de Pandore qu'il a laissé derrière lui n'est pas plus utile ; quoique son frère ait entrepris, ce serait long et le Ciel ne compte pas attendre. Cas est conscient qu'il devra y retourner, rapidement, afin d'empêcher Raphaël de prendre définitivement le pouvoir – mais de plus en plus, des pourquoi incessants apparaissent comme trop de nuages dans un ciel déjà ombragé, amenant avec eux autant de questions auxquelles il n'a pas de réponse.

La détresse de Gabriel ne lui paraît soudain plus si étrangère.

Dean toque tout d'un coup à la vitre, souriant, puis ouvre la porte.

Castiel le regarde à l'envers.

_S'il y a une chose qu'on veut vraiment, on ment pour l'obtenir. Ça marche comme ça._

Castiel ne croit pas aux mensonges. Il les a vus éloigner les Winchester, tordre leurs liens et se terminer par une trahison trop douloureuse – mais il sait aussi que Dean a raison et que certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour être dites, sauf qu'il est incapable de situer la limite entre mensonge et omission, et c'est une chose qu'il ne tient pas à connaître un jour ; Castiel aimerait juste pouvoir en dire davantage, mais ce n'est pas sa place – et ce sont des mots qu'il a déjà répétés de trop nombreuses fois, _nous ne sommes pas venus au monde pour désirer, mais afin de Le servir. _

Pourtant les mots s'emmêlent et face à Dean, _je sers _est trop vite _je veux_, et ça brûle affreusement toute sa peau, _je veux, je veux, je veux_, sans s'arrêter et incapable de comprendre pourquoi, Castiel en vient à désirer davantage alors, peu à peu, ce qui lui semblaient être des caprices deviennent des envies bien trop réelles.

« Dean. »

Le chasseur lui rend son regard, et les mots brûlent, brûlent, mais aucun ne se fraie un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche.

* * *

Ils repassent par chez Bobby pour Noël et la neige les talonne tout le long du chemin.

La vieille photo de lui, Sam, Ellen, Jo, Cas et Bobby est encadrée et affichée au mur au milieu d'autres et pourtant à moitié planquée derrière des piles de bouquins poussiéreux ; il y a une vieille Dodge d'un marron crasseux garée dehors et Dean devine aux suspensions éclatées et à la tronche des portières que sa demande n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd malgré les protestations et autres noms d'oiseau qui auront volé à travers le téléphone ce jour-là.

Cas est perplexe, et au regard qu'il lance à la carlingue défoncée de la Dodge, Dean remercie le ciel de connaître quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué aux vieilles bagnoles que Bobby Singer.

Parce que cet hiver, il lui apprend à conduire.

* * *

Elles sont noires.

C'est surprenant, et trois tonnes de questions indiscrètes lui brûlent soudain la langue – _elles ont toujours été comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est parce que Lucifer l'a ramené ? Pourquoi noires, quand Cas est l'Ange le plus dévoué de tout le Ciel ? _Mais celle qui reste, c'est loin d'être l'une de ses favorites – _est-ce que c'est à cause de moi_ résonne dans le silence de la chambre et Cas tend un bras vers lui comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Nous ne connaissons pas la couleur, au Ciel. »

Les stores et les rideaux sont tous soigneusement tirés, et il n'y a comme source de lumière qu'une lampe de chevet vieillotte qui jette des ombres encore plus noires que les ailes de Cas sur les murs et le sol de la chambre.

Castiel n'en ajoute pas davantage et le regarde, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux assombris par le manque de lumière, et Dean a terriblement envie de tendre ses doigts vers les plumes duveteuses de l'Ange ; pourtant plus il approche, et moins les ailes ont l'air d'être faites de plumes.

« Dean ? »

Des courants blancs semblables à des éclairs les traversent de temps à autre comme pour marquer la présence d'os, de tendons, et elles sont complètements noires, noires comme si quelqu'un avait tracé des traits d'encre depuis le dos de Castiel jusque dans les airs.

Ses doigts se fondent à l'intérieur et l'Ange se raidit ; l'aile que Dean ne touche pas tressaute nerveusement et il hésite à approcher davantage.

« Tu – Dis-moi si ça t'emmerde, hein, lance-t-il d'un ton qu'il voudrait plus assuré et moins penaud à Castiel.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, lui répond platement celui-ci.

Et pourtant Dean a l'impression qu'il siffle les mots entre ses dents, comme s'il se retenait de crier ou d'exploser ; la crispation est telle que les poings de l'Ange sont serrés sur les pans de son imper et son visage totalement figé – il fixe presque méchamment l'autre bout de la pièce mais demeure immobile.

- Cas ?

- Dean ?

Il se tourne vers lui et ses grands yeux bleus scrutent les siens, remplis de toujours autant de questions auxquelles Dean n'avait aucune réponse.

- J'suis content que tu soies là, lui avoue-t-il.

Les lèvres de Cas s'ourlent dans la timide ébauche d'un sourire qu'il ne sait pas encore très bien faire, puis il répond tout bas :

- Je suis content aussi, Dean.

Ses ailes s'enroulent autour d'eux en silence, et il n'y a pas plus à dire que de rêves à faire.


End file.
